


My Light

by Firebull



Series: VRAINS Shipping! Server Writing Game [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Aoi is doing her homework. Ema wants to know what she's writing.
Relationships: Bessho Ema/Zaizen Aoi
Series: VRAINS Shipping! Server Writing Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565842
Kudos: 3





	My Light

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: I been sleeping so long, in a 20 year dark night. But now I see daylight

Ema groaned as she pushed away from her computer. She just finished compiling the information Akira asked for. Which meant everything that anyone ever knew about anything. In excruciating detail. There was just no pleasing that guy sometimes. At least the pay was good. She turned around to see Aoi on her couch, tapping away on her school computer.

"What are you working on?" 

"Homework," Aoi said as she chewed on her bottom lip. A clear sign that Aoi was struggling with her task.

Ema walked over to her, peering at the display. "What kind of homework?"

"We need to write this... thing...," Aoi trailed off.

How unspecific. Now the letters were upside down, but Ema wouldn't be Ema if that stopped her. " _I've been sleeping so long, in a 20 year dark night. But now I see daylight_ -"

Aoi pulled her computer against her chest. Buried the display so far in her chest that no one would be able to read anything. She ducked her head. It wasn't enough to hide her blush though as it traveled down her exposed neck.

Ema laughed. "I got it, I got it. No reading." She picked up Aoi's empty cup. "Want a refill?"

Aoi didn't look up. "Yes, please..."

"Coming right up!"

She made her way to the kitchen. After a short fight with the coffee machine, the heavenly aroma started to fill the air. She was so caught up watching the liquid goodness our into the coffee pot, she almost didn't hear the quiet footsteps approaching her. Aoi hugged her from behind, pressed as close as she could. Her warmth was becoming more familiar every day and Ema loved it. But...

"You know, I wouldn't call myself daylight. Or a light of any kind for that matter."

"Maybe, but..." Aoi tightened her grip. Placed a soft kiss on Ema's shoulder. "You're _my_ light."

Ema took one of Aoi's hands in her own and brought it to her lips. Used Aoi's breaths on her skin and the grip around her middle to anchor herself. Each and every one of Aoi's confessions left her feeling like she could fly away. Maybe one day she'd just fly away unobscured. All the way into space to be surrounded by Aoi's stars.

She grinned against Aoi's fingers. "Also 20? Really?"

"It's called artistic license."

Ema laughed. "Of course, my mistake."


End file.
